Half Vampire
by Confused-Umbrella
Summary: My name is Eliza. I'm 15 years old. That's Vampire and Human years. I'm English but I live in America. I'm a Half Vampire, but I'm not like my niece Renesme. Eliza/Mystery man to be revealed in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: My name is Eliza. I'm 15 years old. Thats vampire, and human years. I'm English, but I live in America. And I am a half vampire. But I am not like my niece, Renesme.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: _Hi! This is Georgina, the first (and best) half of Confused Umbrella. This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not any good. I just want say that this story is kinda based on us, as in, Rosie and I go to KG, and I am known as a half vampire. I have this thing about putting myself into books, just to see how I would reacted in the situations the characters are in, and this is my way of putting myself into Twilight. Many of my friends are in this fanfic, although, for security reasons, I have changed their names. Just so you know, Mae is Rosie, and Eliza is Based on me. KGGS is a real school._

* * *

I don't know how long people have know. I've always kind of liked the taste of my own blood, but that's all I had ever had. One day, when I was 12, while I was still attending KGGS in England, my friend Mae realised what I was. It may have been just a silly suggestion. Mae was known for being a little mad. We had just been doing about our pulses and heart rates in Science, and now we were in the changing rooms, getting ready for PE (A/N by the way, KGGS stands for Kesteven and Grantham Girls School, as in, NO BOYS!) and no one could find my pulse on my wrist. I have never known anyone who could. So Mae said that I was a vampire. I took her hand and held it under my nose, so that she could feel that I was breathing. So she declared that I was a half vampire.

* * *

4 things a Half Vampire, under the change, must have:

No pulse on your wrist.

You must be feel cold. All the time. My hands were freezing. And friction, never worked.

You must be hypersensitive to any change in room temperature. If there was a change in temperature, even if it went up, I would spend the next half hour, shivering.

You will have a small pair of fangs.

* * *

I was an ordinary girl. Apart from the half vampire thing, that no one really took seriously. I had a group of friends, Mae, Aria and Anne. I had a family, none of them vampires. My parents, Grace and Geoffrey Grey, my younger, mad siblings, Francis, my sister, who belonged in Bedlam, and Thomas, my brother, who wasn't much better. I struggled with boys, and homework, but thats about all. I was your normal, average, plain Jane, early teens girl.

One night, in the middle of September, when I was thirteen, I went to bed as normal. I read until my parents came up stairs, and they told me off for still having my light on, all as normal. I lay awake for half an hour, before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the back of a car. Not a car I knew. With two men I didn't know. I quickly guessed what they would want to do to me, what they would want me for. I quickly decided to be compliant, and do whatever the wanted me to. Maybe if I was good, they'd go easy on me, or they let me go, after they had got what they want.

'She's awake,' said the man beside me, speaking with an American accent. He had copper hair, and faded gold colour eyes and looked about 17, actually. He leaned over, and placed a toffee muffin on my lap.

'Eat,' he said, but in my ears, it sounded like an order. In an attempt not to make him angry, I broke off a piece, and swallowed it, but I was so jumpy, my stomach couldn't take any more. I kept picking at it, to make it seem like I was eating, when really I wasn't. The copper haired boy sighed after about five minutes of this.

'Not really hungry?' He asked. I shook my head, not meeting his eyes. He reached over, took the muffin, and threw it out the window. He then turned to the driver, a man he called Carlisle, and started talking to him. I switched off, and stared at me hands clasped my lap. I was still in my pyjamas, thick, pink ones with white spots. Thank god they were long.

I didn't know what time it was, but it looked as though the sun had been up for a while. I was seated behind Carlisle, and his chair was blocking my view of the dashboard with the clock on.

'It's 9:57. We should be there in about half an hour,' The copper hair boy said. He smirked. 'And my name is Edward.' I nodded my thanks, without raising my eyes. Did he just read my mind? he shook his head, and chuckled to himself. He was seriously starting to creep me out.

We continued the journey in silence, before arriving in London. We were stuck in traffic for a long time, so I fell asleep.

* * *

'Hey Eliza. Wake up now,' Carlisle said, kneeling in front of me. I was in a chair, in the waiting area of an airport. He smiled, and handed me a bag.

'You need to get dressed,' he said. 'My daughter, Alice, Edwards sister picked them out. They should fit.' He led me over to the bathroom. But before I could enter, he firmly grasped my arm.

'I need to give you a shot of something,' He said, taking out a needle. 'Trust me, I'm a doctor.' He injected the thick liquid into my arm. I gasped with pain, as the liquid ran like fire through my veins. Carlisle left, and I staggered over to the first in the row of sinks, gripping it as though my life depended on it. It hurt. A lot. Eventually, it stopped, so suddenly, it was as if the fire had been drowned with a bucket of water, and the sensation left me shaking. When I could walk without falling, I entered one of the cubicles, and opened the bag. I found some clean under wear, a grey silk shirt, and black skinny jeans. I pulled them on, and then stepped into the black high heels. There was also a pair of sunglasses, but it hadn't been a particularly sunny day so far, so I decided to leave them off.

I slipped out of the cubicle, and gasped at my reflection. My hair, which had always been brown, straight, and shoulder length, was now a slick black, and fell down my back in soft waves. My skin had been a nice brown, remnants of a summer spent tanning at Lac de Charlaine in France. Now, it was porcelain white. But it was my eyes that commanded the most attention, for they had swapped their pretty, hazel colour, for a strong, deep red. The mini fangs, which at KG, we had attributed with my half vampireness, had grown, and sharpened even more. I dug around in my bag, a slipped the sunglasses back over my eyes, covering their bright red colour.

'What on Earth happened?' I whispered, my first words since waking up. I left the bathroom, to find Carlisle and Edward waiting outside the door. They gaped when they saw me.

* * *

Edward POV.

Carlisle left the bathroom where Eliza was getting changed.

'I've given her a shot of venom,' he told me. 'I'll give her some blood when she comes out.' He showed me the bottle.

'She thinks we're going to rape her,' I told him plainly.

'It's not surprising,' he sighed. 'She woke up in a car with two men she doesn't know.

'Why can't we just tell her? I don't like listening to her thoughts right now. She's so afraid.'

'She'll be even more afraid if we tell her now. She'll think we're mad. She'll do something stupid, and then we'll never get her home.'

* * *

Eliza POV

The men eventually over came their shock at my appearance. Ever since Carlisle had shot something into my arm, my stomach had been painfully clenched, and my throat had been unquenchably thirsty. So when he gave me a bottle full of red liquid, and told me that drinking would help, I didn't hesitate to gulp back the sweet, slightly metallic flavoured liquid. I then realised what it was, and stopped, disgusted. Carlisle and Edward both smirked at my reaction, but they softened into gentle smiles.

'Eliza,' Carlisle said. 'Yes, it's blood. But it will help with the pain. It's not human blood. Drink.' He was right. That small sip I had had, had made me feel 100 times better. I quickly downed the rest.

* * *

Edward POV.

We pulled up in front of our house/mansion. It was in the middle of a forest, a little way out of a small town called Forks. Eliza had fallen asleep, shortly after leaving the airport in Washington. I stepped out of the car, and lifted her up in my arms.

'Carlisle,' I said. 'Jane and Alec are here.'

* * *

A/N. _Oooooooo! What's going to happen now? Why are Jane and Alec there? Of course, I know why, but you'll just have to wait and see! Don't worry, I won't take long up loading the new chapter. See ya! G_

_Oh, by the way, I doubt we will hear from Rosie, she thinks I'm a traitor because I like Twilight and Harry Potter. Also, I haven't read the books, I've only seen the films, so if anything is inaccurate, I'm sorry._


	2. Happy Families?

_I don't own Twilight._

* * *

I woke up in a strong pair of arms. Listening to shouts.

'Give us the girl Carlisle,'

'Never!'

'Then the pixie gets what's coming to her,' My eyes open hurriedly. A short, pale girl, with short, spiky black hair, suddenly screamed in pain, and clenched her stomach. Edward, who was holding me, clutched me closer.

'Stay down,' he whispered.

'No,' I whispered back, before suddenly jumping free, and running in front of the pixie.

'Stop!' I yelled at the person who seemed to be causing the pain. She was a young girl, about 13 I would say. There was a boy, standing next to her, obviously her twin. She was staring so intently at the girl, it did look as though she was the one causing her to scream so loudly. When I yelled, she stopped.

'Thats enough!' I barked. 'What do you want?' The boy chuckled, and circled me slowly.

'Such spark, in one so young,' He said. 'I'm not surprised Father chose you as his new daughter.'

'You are not my brother,' I snarled. 'I've never seen you before in my life.' He chuckled again, and returned to his place in front of me, closing the distance, so we were only a few inches apart.

'I'm not your brother in the way you're thinking, little sis,' he said. 'But I am your brother nonetheless.' He took my hand. 'Tell me, why did you do that? I can feel your fear for them, roll off your skin.'

'Maybe, it's you I'm afraid of.' He laughed.

'Thank you, my dear, how nice you are,' he stopped. 'But tell me, seriously. Why?' I looked him in the eye.

'Because no one deserves to be hurt like that,' I said.

'Indeed, you are kind, and brave,' he raised my hand, and kissed it once, softly. My heart beat speed up, but from repulsion at being touched by this monster, not desire. He raised his head from my hand, and looked thoughtful. Then he placed a hand on my chest. Not willing to have him feel me up, I moved away from him. He frowned, and pushed me back against the wall, so that I was trapped until he decided to let me go. Again, he placed his hand on my chest, and moved it around, until his face lit up with laughter.

'A heart beat!' he cried, turning to look at his twin. 'Our sister has a heartbeat!' Using this as a distraction, I slipped my knee, up between his legs, and pressed it hard, against the point where a boy should never be touched. As he doubled up in pain, I stepped away from him, and kept moving backwards, until I bumped into Edward. I didn't mind when he pulled me closer against him, and wrapped his arms around me. Compared to the twins, Edward and Carlisle were perfectly huggable.

'You're going to pay for that,' The boy said, staggering to his feet. 'Sister.' He motioned for her to do something, and she nodded and turned to me.

'Eliza,' Edward breathed into my ear. 'I'm so, so sorry. Just try and keep breathing.'

'Why what's she going to do to me?'

'What you stopped her doing to my sister.'

'I would tell you that this won't hurt,' she said. Her voice was as calm and cunning as a snakes. 'But that would be lying.' I braced myself, gripping on to Edwards trousers. I felt the air around me hum and vibrate with energy, and I gasped at the tingling sensation as it touched my skin. I waited for the pain. Nothing happened. I looked up at Edward, and saw a look of plain bewilderment on his face.

'What is it?' I whispered.

'She can't touch you, and I can't read your mind anymore.'

'I knew it!' I grinned and relaxed, suddenly Edward staggered back, and I was hit with the most pain, I had ever encountered. I fell forwards, now that Edward was not holding me, and only just put my hands out in time, to stop me hitting my face on the floor. It hurt so bad. I quickly pushed the pain away from me. It stopped suddenly, and I was careful not to let my guard down again.

'Jane,' the boy said. 'What happened?'

'She seemed to have some sort of a shield up, Alec' Jane said. 'But she relaxed, and it came down. She's put it up again now.'

'Interesting. Father will want to know about this,' Alec speculated.

'Well she's not going with you, so it doesn't matter,' Edward growled. I felt my heart reach out to him.

'Oh!' Jane cried with a little laugh. 'And who are you to stop us?'

'Why do you want me?' I said before Edward could challenge Jane.

'To take you back to our father of course,' Alec scoffed.

'Why?' Alec strode over to me, until he was right in my face.

'To teach you. To make you everything you could be. To check up on his experiment.' I was a little taken aback by the term 'experiment'.

'Well, how about this? Where does this father of mine live?'

'Italy.'

'Wow, that was further than I thought. Okay, once a month, on one weekend, I fly out to Italy, and learn with your father. During the rest of the month, I live here, with Carlisle and his family.' Alec looked at Jane, as they considered my suggestion.

'We'll talk to Aro about it,' Jane said. I nodded, and suddenly, Jane and Alec were gone. Edward came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'I'm not entirely sure,' I told him.

'Why did you do that? Alec's right, you are afraid of us.' I sighed, and relaxed, letting him into my mind, letting him feel all the emotions flowing through me. I had been afraid of them, but after meeting Alec and Jane, I knew that I would much rather stay here, than go with them. Also, Edward had been nice to me, and tried to help me and protect me. And Carlisle and Edward hadn't done anything to me, apart from bringing me here, which I sensed was part of a much bigger problem.

'We had probably better tell you about that,' Edward said.

'Not right now,' a sweet looking woman, standing wrapped around Carlisle, said. 'I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. You must be exhausted, and then theres the Jet lag to consider as well. Go to bed.'

* * *

I woke up next morning in a large white bedroom. I was lying on a


	3. Explanations

_Oh God guys! I'm so sorry I stopped short on the last chapter! I had written it, but I guess I hadn't saved it. Also, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I have been SOOO busy, it's been a night mare! Anyway, I have now read all the books, but just to let you know, Bella will not come into this for a couple of months. This fanfic will run along side the books. Just forget the last line of the last chapter._

_I don't own Twilight._

* * *

Next evening, we were all sitting in the living room. Once I had gotten dressed that morning, I had gone downstairs and found Esme in the Kitchen. She had given me a plate of toast, and another bottle of blood.

'Why do I have to keep drinking the blood?' I had asked.

'You'll find out tonight child,' she'd said. Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and their other family members, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were out, Carlisle at work in the Forks hospital, and the rest of them at Forks High school, but when they came back, we were going to sit down, and explain everything to me.

So that was where we were now. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the sofa; Emmett's arm around Rosalie's shoulders. Jasper and Alice were on the floor. Well Jasper was sitting on the floor, and Alice was on his lap. Esme and Carlisle were perched together, holding hands. Edward was leaning against the door frame.

And I was sitting in front of them all.

'Eliza,' Carlisle began. 'Me, and my family, are not exactly human.'

'What?' I asked, not understanding.

'What he means to say,' Edward filled in. 'Is that we are vampires.'

'Vampires?'

'Yes,' Carlisle continued. 'But we don't kill humans. We're vegetarian vampires.'

'But surely, not drinking blood would kill you?'

'It does, and abstaining from Human blood hurts, the thirst is unquenchable. But we drink animal blood instead.'

'How do I fit into all this?' I asked.

'We have a sort of vampire hire-archey. The ones at the top are known as the Volturri. They live in Volterra in Italy. The head ones are named Aro, Caius and Marcus, and they are all brothers. A few years ago, 14 to be exact, Aro grew bored, and decided to try an experiment. He wanted to see what would happen if he raped a pregnant woman. Your parents were sailing around the coast of Italy at the time, and your mother was pregnant with you.' Carlisle finished.

'He didn't?' I gasped. Carlisle nodded.

'He did.' Tears threatened to spill over my cheeks, and I noticed that Rosalie was the same. Edward stepped forward, and rubbed calming circles on the back of my hand.

'So I'm the result?' I asked.

'Yes,' Edward said. 'You are unique, one of a kind, a half vampire.' I squeezed his hand, reassuring him that I was okay.

'So if I'm a half vampire, how does that work? And what differences are there between me and a normal vampire?'

'Your egg had already been impregnated with your fathers sperm, so there was nothing Aro could do about that. But because his was stronger than your foetus, it manipulated you, creating a half vampire. Until now, your human half has been in control of your vampire half. That thing I shot into your arm was vampire venom. As your vampire came forward, it would have been a long and painful process as it warred with your human half. By giving you the venom, it reduced the time significantly. As to your differences, your stronger than a normal vampire because of the human blood that will always be in your system. You will be like a newborn, the time when we are at our strongest, all your life. Some vampires have extra abilities, like Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can tamper with your emotions, and we think you can do anything you want to. You're more than strong enough. You still need to sleep, eat, and you will stop growing at 16. Oh, and I wanted to ask you something.'

'Anything,' I said. After all they had told me, I could answer one question for them.

'Have you ever had your period?' I blushed, and ducked my head. I was always really embarrassed when anyone asked me anything about my body, even my own Mum!(_A/N. Yes, it's Mum, not mom, Eliza and I are english.)_

'Y . . . yes,' I stammered.

'Huh. Interesting.'

'Please. Whats interesting?' Surprisingly, it was Rosalie who answered. She had tears streaks on her cheeks, and was now curled up on Emmett's lap.

'Vampires can't have children,' she told me.

'I don't like the odds of you having a period again,' Carlisle said sadly. 'I'm sorry.' I nodded, tears blurring my vision.

'Come on, you've had a rough day,' Esme said softly. 'Edward, could you take her upstairs please.' He nodded, and lifted me up in his arms, and carried me upstairs for the second day running.

My room was large and white, with a big queen sized bed in the middle, with lacy drapes hanging from the four posts. Two doors led off of the room, one to a fully stocked walk in wardrobe, the other to an en-suite bathroom. There was a sleek white radio/CD player/clock on my bedside table. The only other items in the room was the desk, and the massive book cases. Edward deposited me on the bed before turning to go.

'Stay,' I practically begged. He came back, and slide onto the bed next to me, sliding his shoulder under my head, so he could wrap his arms around me.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He asked softly. I wobbled my hand, motioning the universal sign for sort of.

'Can I ask you something?' I said.

'Of course, anything,' He replied.

'Why did Rosalie start crying?' He sighed.

'When Rose was still human, the only thing she wanted was to get married, and raise a family. She was engaged, but shortly before the wedding, her fiancé and his friends raped her, and left her for dead. Carlisle smelt the blood, and came to find her, changing her before she died. She met Emmett, when she got Carlisle to change him, after he'd been attacked by a grizzly bear, which is now his favourite food actually, and they fell in love. She's happy, but deeply regrets not being able to have kids.'

'Wow,' I whispered. 'So hearing what happened to my mum, and what might happen to me . . .'

'Just made it even harder for her,' he nodded. 'Now, go to sleep. We can answer any other questions in the morning.' So I drifted off in Edwards arms.

* * *

_Alright guys, thats chappie 3 up! By the way, none of this actually happened, and Edward is not the mystery man I promised. He's coming (quite literally) in New moon, but Edward is Eliza's closest brother. Review Please!_

G


	4. New Day Day

_Hi guys, this is Georgina! I'm on half term at the moment, so I'm going to try to do one chapter a day! Hope you like it!_

**Hi this is Rosie! Oh, an G it's cut off at the bottom again. RTF's RTF's...**

_I do not own Twilight._ **Obviously.**

* * *

Next morning I woke up to a slightly alarming noise. Someone was in my bedroom! I lay very still, until someone started talking.

'Cream crop top with denim hot pants, or white long-sleeved shirt, knee-length skirt in black with matching girls waist coat?' Alice asked.

'The shirt and skirt,' replied Rosalie.

'Hum. I'm not sure. I want all the boys drooling over her,' Alice said.

'I agree with Rosalie,' I said sitting up. 'I'm not a slut, and I am sooo not dressing as one.'

'But what about getting a boyfriend?!' Alice complained.

'Boyfriends are highly over rated, no offence guys, and if I get one, I want him to like me for me, not for my assets. I will not go out with a guy just looking to get into my pants.'

'Hear hear,' Rose agreed with me.

'Fine,' Alice sighed. 'But I get to do your hair and make-up.'

'Uh, I don't wear make-up to school, and I usually just wear my hair down.'

'But you've never been to a school where you wear your own clothes before, have you?'

'No, but-'

'So you need our expertise,' Rosalie interjected. 'I might not agree with you looking like a slut, but I still want the boys drooling all over you.'

'Ugh,' I groaned, and rolled over, burying my face in the pillows. Today was my first day at Forks Junior High, and I was not looking forward to it. Rosalie and Alice had me up at the crack of dawn, getting me dressed, doing my hair and makeup. My hair they let down in my loose waves, that I was still trying to get used that, they attempted to put some makeup on me, but in the end decided that I looked nicer without.

'You're just so beautiful, you don't need it!' Alice told me.

'I'm not beautiful,' I replied automatically.

'Yes you are honey,' Rosalie said. 'It's a vampire thing, we're all beautiful.'

'Oh,' I looked from one face to another. 'I yes you're right. I never really noticed that before. I guess I was kind of occupied with other things.'

'That's alright, no one could blame you,' Alice said. 'But now you can think about it, you'd better believe it.'

We sat in silence for a while, until I thought of something.

'Will I actually be able to go to school? I mean, all those Humans? Won't I be lunging for their necks?'

'We had thought of that,' Alice said. 'But we're not sure. We think, because you're only half, the human in you will be so repulsed by the very though of taking a human life, that you won't be able to stand harming them. But we're not sure. So, Edwards going to take you to school, and if, in the car park, the smell of the humans sends you frantic, Edward will pile you back into the car, and drive you home.'

* * *

Later, Edward and I piled into his silver Volvo, whilst the others went in Rosalie's red Ferrari.


	5. Mind reader

_Sorry about that guys, Rosie uploaded it before I had finished. I have threatened to kill her. Does anyone have any Tigtus on them? For those of you who don't know, thats a poison, even if the computer don't recognise it! _***Gulp then runs away* I will hide now! See ya -Rosie**

_I do not own Twilight._**  
**

* * *

Later, Edward and I sat in his volvo, the others being in Rose's Ferrari. Edward was driving, and I was in the front passenger seat, fiddling with my skirt hem.

'Nervous?' Edward asked, turning towards me with a smile.

'Petrified,' I told him.

'Why?' He asked gently, genuinely concerned.

'I've had a lot of new school experiences. I've always been the odd one out, the strange one no one liked. Won't that be even worse now my vamp side is in control?'

'So you're worried that no one will like you?' Edward asked, smirking.

'Well, yeah,' I said embarrassed.

'Eliza,' he sighed. 'You obviously don't see yourself clearly. You look stunning. You radiate beauty, power, and intelligence. If the girls don't like you, it will be because they fear for their boyfriends.'

'But I don't want their boyfriends. They can keep them. Boys are stupid.'

'I would be offended,' Edward smiled. 'If I didn't agree with you. But only human boys.'

'I'm not so sure,' I said. 'Emmett seems to fit under the stupid category.'

'True,' He chuckled. I grinned, and we settled back into a comfortable silence. After a while, Edward said 'With your permission, I'd like to try something.'

'What is it?' I asked.

'I'll tell you when we get there,' he said. 'But don't worry, it won't hurt, and we'll still be in time for school. But it will mean you letting me into your head.' All the time, for the past two days, I had kept my shield up. I'd been doing it for so long, I'd almost forgotten that it was there. When he asked, I instantly brought it down.

'Thanks,' Edward grinned. I decided to think my next question at him.

_Has my shield been up while I've been asleep?_

'No,' he grinned at my means of communicating.

_Well we might as well put your mind reading to good use. _I thought. He chuckled softly, and a thought quickly flickered across my mind.

'Yes, I did see your dreams last night,' he said with a smirk. 'They were very . . . interesting.' I groaned. My dreams tended to be a little mad. Last night, I had dreamt about a school where they focused on art and throwing bowling balls, an apron that covered itself in a layer of bugs and beetles, the only ones I recognised being spiders. It then added layers of mud and things, until you had a beautiful picture - on the apron. There was also a spa.

'I'm sorry,' I said 'My dreams are usually mad.'

'Don't apologise,' he replied. 'They were funny.' We drove for a little while in silence, until Edward pulled over.

'We're here,' he said. 'I know Emmett wanted to teach you about being an ordinary vampire, so I'm not going to teach you to run.' He picked me up, bridal carry, and began running at inhuman speed before I could protest. After a few seconds, we were standing in a meadow full of beautiful flowers.

'Oh!' I moaned. 'It's beautiful here.'

'I thought you'd like it,' He said. 'There's usually some sunlight up here, and you needed to see how we look in sunlight.'

'What, so we don't crumble away into dust?' He chuckled.

'No. Just watch.' So I stood there and watched as the sun peeped out from behind a cloud. I turned to look at Edward. Where the sun hit him, his skin began to look as if it were covered in tiny sequins, reflecting the light a thousand times. Over the past couple of days, my senses had slowly heightened, and I wondered how any human would be ever be able to look at something so bright and miraculous, and yet still see Edward underneath it all. I assumed I looked the same.

'Wow,' I whispered. 'Edward . . . it's stunning . . . your stunning.' He chuckled.

'No one could ever say that about me,' he said softly. 'Not with you standing next to me.' He sighed. 'I ought to have brought a mirror, but this was completely spur of the moment.' He sighed again.

'Sooo, was that your experiment?' I asked.

'No,' he said. 'You just needed to see that. Close your eyes.' I gave him an odd look, but did as he asked.

'Good. Now, I'm going to teach you to read minds.' I gasped.

'Do you . . . do you think I'll be able to?' I asked.

'Of course Eliza. Your more than strong enough, and you've already discovered mental shields, without help. You'll be brilliant.' I smiled, and he placed his hands on my cheeks.

'You really do have too much faith in me,' I told him. 'And I'm talking about the rest of the family too.'

'You consider us family?' He asked, tilting my head up to see my face. My eyes fluttered open.

'Yes,' I said. 'You're already like my family, although you, Carlisle and Esme are the only ones I really know yet.' Esme and I had gotten to know each other yesterday.

'Thats good,' Edward smiled. 'Okay. We really need to get on f we're going to get to school on time.'

'Agreed.' I said, closing my eyes again.

'Okay,' He began. 'I want you to picture my mind. See the colours, the contours, the lines and shapes. Can you do that for me?' I started to picture his mind. But, my image felt wrong. So, instead, I tried to reach out, and physically see his mind, without opening my eyes. Suddenly, I saw it completely. It didn't float around his head, but filled the space in which his body seemed to be. Everywhere around him was black. I could sense everything he could, and then right back again as his sensed what I did. I could feel the warmth of her face in my palms, see the beauty she had been when, just moments before, she had stood there in the sunlight, not reflecting like I did, with a thousand tiny sparkles, but all at once, so she radiated her own glow. Her eyes, which had changed at an alarming rate. Yesterday, when she had woken up, her eyes had not only been drained of the bright red colour, but had also returned to their human, soft goldie-brown. She had given Esme quite a scare.

Then, I suddenly realised that _she _was _me, _and I had been hearing Edwards thoughts, completely. I suddenly broke off the connection, gasping.

'Wow,' I said. 'That was . . . quite something.'

'Yes,' Edward chuckled, dropping my face. He quickly glanced at his watch. 'Come on. We need to go, or we'll be late for school.'

* * *

_A/N Hi guys, so that took sooo long, I have been so busy it has been unbelievable. Anyway, chapter 5 is up! At last! Please review!_

_Oh, btw, last night I went to go see BDP2 last night . . . and my friend almost went into cardiac arrest and I only survived by biting myself. Please consult with your local GP before watching. No joke._


	6. Making friends

_Hi guys! Sorry I always take so long to publish, I promise to try and be faster. Anyway, here's chapter 6, and any of my friends, see if you can spot yourselves here._

_G_

* * *

Edward and I sat in the car, back on our way to Junior High. We'd only missed about 5 minutes, and Esme had made us leave insanely early, so the time lapse was no problem.

_How much do Grace and Geoffrey know about this? _I thought to Edward. He sighed.

'Most of it. Remember, Grace was raped by Aro, so she couldn't really forget that. As the sperm mutated you, the pregnancy became difficult. Carlisle had been a friend of Aro's, so Aro sent him to look after your mother. We had told your parents when you were born that there may come a time when we would need to take you away for safety reasons. We left a note on your bed, explaining.' (A/N: _That's why BlueNeutrino) _

_Oh._

'I'm sorry. We had to do it.'

'I know. I get it, and I'm not upset. I just wish I could have said goodbye.' He took my hand in his, and began rubbing calming circles on the back of it. We rode in silence, until we pulled into the Junior High School. He cut off the engine, and turned to me.

'Okay. Now, what do you smell?' I took a whiff.

'It's sweet. Delicious really. But, I couldn't imagine biting these people, and I won't.' He looked stunned, and then said, 'Right, fine, looks like your good to go.' With that we left the car.

Without the car doors in the way, the smell was much more potent. But I reacted in the same way as in the car. I couldn't kill these people, never ever ever.

When we left the car, almost all activity ceased immediately. I groaned as Edward walked around the side of the car, until he was just in front of me.

'Do I want to know what they're thinking right now?' I asked.

'No,' Edward shook his head.

'Oh God,' I moaned.

'Good luck,' he grinned. I punched him on the arm, but of course he didn't react.

'Do I get a goodbye hug?' He asked, stretching out his arms. I rolled my eyes, but stepped into his hug anyway. He smiled and gently rubbed my back.

'Okay,' he said, pulling back. 'The senior high is just next door, so we should still be able to hear each other. If anything goes wrong, or you need any of us for anything, just make a connection with me, and we'll come running, alright?'

'Sure,' I replied. 'I'll see you later then.' He gently pressed his cold lips to my forehead, as a goodbye, and got back into the car.

'Oh, I almost forgot,' His head popped out of the window. 'Remember, you're Eliza Grace Grey Cullen now. So . . . you need the Cullen crest.' He pulled out a thin black choker with the crest that I kept on seeing around the Cullen household. I nodded my thanks at the reminder, and he left.

* * *

I slowly stepped inside the warm, high-ceilinged room that my map, the receptionist, and the sigh on the door all pointed to as my form room, or 'Home room' as I was going to have to get used to calling it. Stupid americans. First they steal our language, they they have to go and change certain words, and add their own accents, just to confuse someone like me. I sighed and moved a little further into the room.

'Hey!' a voice next to me said. 'You're the new girl right? Eliza isn't it?'

'Er, yeah,' I said. 'Cullen. Eliza Cullen.'

'The name's Cat,' She said, sticking out her hand. 'Short for Catalina.'

'Catalina, as in the spanish name for Catherine?'

'Yep,' she smiled. 'I'm not really spanish. I was named Catherine, but everyone called me Cat, and then my Mum remarried a Spanish guy, so I changed the name to Catalina.'

'Yeah,' said another girl coming up to us. 'It gets really irritating, 'cause all the teachers expect her to be able to speak Spanish, and she can't.' I laughed.

'¿Como te llama?' I asked. 'Mi llamo Eliza Cullen.'

'Ha! She's not even Spanish, and even she can speak more spanish than you!'

'Hey!' Cat cried. 'I'm not actually spanish.'

'I studied it for about a month in England, so I can only say the basics.'

'Wow, your English?!' another girl listening in asked.

'Of course,' the other girl said. 'I'm Mary Jo by the way.'

'I'm Vanessa, or Nessa,' she said. 'And of course, everyone knows who you are.'

'They do?' I groaned.

'What do you expect? The Cullen's are practically celebrities around here, so if they're going to get a new daughter . . . '

'The entire town will be discussing it for at least a month before she arrives,' Mary Jo finished off for Cat.

'That reminds me. Sophie! Louise! You each owe me five quid! She's not peruvian or French,' Nessa ran off to find the two girls.

'Wait a minute. You were betting on my nationality?!' I asked.

'Not all of us,' Cat said. 'But we all knew that you weren't American, and that Carlisle and Edward were out of town for a few days to pick you up and bring you home.' I groaned.


	7. Hunting

_Hi! I hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! My new years resolution (or, one of many) is to up date faster._

_I don't own twilight._

* * *

The day had gone okay so far. I had made lots of new friends, namely Cat, Nessa, Mary Jo, Sophie and Louise. Cat was by far the tallest, though only a couple of cm's above me. She had straight brown hair, and was stick thin. Nessa was lively, tiny, blonde, and had 3 thumbs. Mary Jo was also tiny with long hair that she said was brown, but I thought was black. Sophie was not quite so short, and had dirty blonde hair that gently waved down to her chin. Louise was also blonde, and probably the quietist of the bunch, with Nessa being the loudest.

* * *

In chemistry, which was the last lesson before lunch, I felt a slight pain in my throat.

'_Oh God,'_ I thought. '_Just what I need right now.'_

We were half way through a one hour lesson, so I decided to try and get through it. However, the pain built, and built, and built, until it came to the point when all I wanted was to sink my teeth into Cat's neck, as she was the one sitting next to me in most lessons.

Carlisle had given me another bottle of blood this morning to get me through the day, but it obviously wasn't enough. They had warned me that I may need to drink more blood than the ordinary vampire, but no one had expected me to need more so soon.

As soon as the lesson ended, I made an excuse to my new friends, and practically ran to the bathroom. Of course, I still hated the thought of biting these people, but a major part of my senses wasn't listening to the minority.

Once I was in the cubicle, I made a direct link with Edward. Of course, I felt all the other minds within a 1 mile radius, but in my urgency to find Edward, I bypassed all of them, and linked straight with his mind.

'Edward!' I mentally cried.

'Eliza,' he responded, out loud for the benefit of the others who were clustered around him at the table in the cafeteria.

'I'm thirsty,' I told him, being careful not to let him feel how thirsty I actually was. I didn't want him attacking anyone. However, I did let him know where I was.

'Shit. Can you hold on for five minutes?' he asked.

'Yes,' I moaned. 'Hurry.'

'I'm coming,' I broke the connection.

* * *

When he arrived, it was announced over the loud speakers.

'Hey,' he said when I entered the reception. 'How are you?'

'I've been better,' he smiled.

'Shall we go?' He asked. I walked outside with him behind me. He steered me towards his volvo which was sat outside, the engine still running. Once we were inside, he pulled us, far too fast, out of the school.

'You drive too fast,' I complained.

'True,' he smirked. Then he frowned. 'However, I think I have an excuse to today.' I just smiled gently and nodded.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, until he asked 'How bad is it?'

'I don't know,' I said. 'It's hard to judge what you'd think was really bad. It started half an hour before I called you, and by the end of the lesson, I wasn't far from biting Cat.'

'Cat?' he asked, and I opened my mind, mentally introducing him to all of my new friends.

'Ah,' he said once I'd finished. 'That bunch. they'll make good friends for you.' I grinned.

'Whats my alibi for leaving school?' I asked.

'Carlisle and Esme wanted to have dinner at home with you, just to check up on your day so far,' he said, as he parked on the edge of a forest. We both got out.

'Emmett's going to kill me,' Edward murmured before turning to me. 'Close your eyes. Now sniff. What do you smell?'

I sniffed and caught the sent of an animal. It was different to the scent of a human, but still, it was appealing. I could understand that the others would prefer the scent of human, but I actually found the animals more desirable than anything else. Probably that was the human in me.

'Okay, now use your instincts, and go!' I heard Edward say, before I ran off, charging off to start hunting the dear.

I was moving so fast, and yet I could see everything. It was so strange, but exhilerating at the same time.

I jumped out of the trees into a small clearing where a young buck drinking from a pond. Ironic. I leapt onto it's back and before it had time to react, I had sunk my teeth into it's neck.

God, it tasted good. Imagine it as similar to a hot chocolate for a human. Hot, refreshing, and delicious. But, instead of burning my tongue, it soothed my throat, icing the painful burn and sting the lack of blood had caused. Once I had finished, I turned around to see Edward disposing of another animal body. His first was laying at his feet.

'Hey,' he grinned. 'I thought you'd never finish up.'

'How long did I take?' I asked.

'Longer than me, thats for sure. Probably part of the human genes slow you down when drinking.'

'Maybe,' I replied.

'Edward,' I said, sniffing the air. 'What's that smell?' It was odd. Not quite disgusting, but very odd. Sort of like a doggish smell, only with a lingering human scent. But it was very faint. It smelt the complete opposite of the vampires, who all smelt sweet, like sugar. But so sweet, it was almost sickly.

'It's a werewolf,' he cried. He moved in front of me, and bent into a defensive crouch, putting himself between me, and the creature I could hear running towards us.

'You wait till now to tell me there's a pack of were's nearby?!' I asked.

'Well, you were kind of occupied with coming to terms with other facts about yourself. You didn't need to know till now.'

'Whatever,' I reply smiling. He turned at grinned at me, before turning back to the trees, and snarling at the wolf in the trees. I gasped.

It was as tall as a car, and covered from head to toe in pitch black fur. It wasn't like those mutated things you saw in the movies, it was a proper wolf, just bigger. And somehow still human. Odd.

Edward and the wolf snarled in greeting, and then the wolf's eyes turned to me.

'Yes,' Edward said suddenly. 'This is the half vampire, Eliza. She was hungry, so I brought her out here to hunt.' Edward seemed to be answering the thoughts in the wolf's head. Interesting. 'Of course not! We gave her a full bottle this morning. It just seems that she needs to drink more than the average vampire. No. She didn't try and bite a human. She hid in the bathroom until I arrived.' I decided that it was time for me to butt in.

'I don't actually like the scent of humans. They do smell delicious, but animals smell better and I wouldn't dream of biting one of them.'

* * *

EdwardPOV.

After Eliza's declaration, Sam's mind was all over the place. _Such an odd blood sucker . . . Never seen anything like it . . . Need to learn about her . . . But would she be safe around myself, Paul and Emily?_ I smirked.

'Well Eliza,' I asked. 'Are you a danger to the wolves? Personally, I think they smell foul, but those rules have never seemed to have applied to you.'

* * *

ElizaPOV

When Edward asked me that, I took a big long sniff.

'Nope,' I said grinning. 'I'm good. I can understand why you might think they stink, but to me they just smell like dog, with a subtle undertone of human. So you're in no danger from me.'

Edward and the wolf continued to talk silently for a little while, until Edward suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the woods.

When we were in the car, I asked Edward what was happening now.

'Right now,' he said. 'We are both going to go back to school. However, afterwards, you're going over to Sam's place. He knows you're different, and wants to get to know you.' He grinned. 'You're gonna get to run with the pack.'


	8. Wolves

_Hi guys! Hoping to up load this really soon. Should be a shorter chapter, but I don't know. The books write themselves, I'm just here as a tool to be used._

_I don't own twilight._

* * *

Edward was driving me towards the la Push reservation, where apparently all the wolves lived. He was currently giving me the wolf 101.

'Currently, there are 2 wolves, Sam, the one we met this morning, and Jared. Sam is the Alpha, like the head wolf. They have this thing called imprinting.'

'Imprinting?'

'Yeah, it's like falling in love, only stronger, and so much faster. It's like, the first time you see her after you start phasing, er, wolfing out, your whole world shatters, and realigns itself, but towards her. She becomes, so much more than just a girl. You can't live without her, if you ever spend so much as a day without seeing her, it hurts as much as a vampire who has been starved of blood for ages. Sam's got an imprint. Emily. One thing you should know, before you arrive, just in case, is that before Emily, Sam dated her cousin, Leah. When he imprinted, he had to break it off, and go after Emily instead. They were in love, and when he left, he broke her heart. Both Sam and Emily regret what they did, but they didn't have any choice. At the moment, it's hard on Leah, because they can't tell her why this had to happen. But they do hope that it'll get easier on her as time goes by.'

'Poor Leah.'

'Yes. Oh, by the way, before I forget, we aren't actually meant to be in the reservation.'

'What?!' I cried out. He chuckled.

'We created a treaty, when we were in Forks before, probably 60 years ago. The alpha then was Ephraim Black, you'll probably meet his son and grandson soon. We struck a deal that we would not set foot on their land, if they wouldn't kill us. At that time there was me, Rose, Carlisle and Esme. Emmett came soon after. We were only actually given the opportunity to strike a bargain because we had explained that we only hunt animals. Basically, if we bite a human, no matter the reason, they have every right to kill us.'

'If they can catch us,' I responded.

'Trust me, they know how to keep up,' he responded. 'Oh, and Carlisle gave me some money to take you shopping for food this evening, but it might be best if you get the wolves to take you.'

'Yeah, okay,' I responded, pocketing the money he handed me.

We pulled up in front of a tiny house at the end of the lane that had once been grey. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

'Okay,' I said as we pulled up. 'What time will you be back?'

'Ask Sam to run you back to the border. You need to know where it is. I'll pick you up from there.' With that I gave him a hug, and stepped out of the car. I waved as he left, before turning and knocking on the front door.

A young pretty girl answered.

'Hi, you must be Eliza,' she said.

'Yep, that's me!' I replied, trying to rein my nervousness in.

'Emily, come away from that door,' we heard a gruff, male voice say. Emily rolled her eyes.

'Alpha males,' she muttered under her breathe. I tried to hold back the laughs, I really did! But all it took was one look from Emily, and we were shrieking our heads off.

'Hey Sam,' I greeted when he appeared at her shoulder. 'I think you've shaved since last I saw you.'

'Oh ha ha,' he grunted, as Emily and I continued laughing.

'Come on in, Sweetie, come inside,' Emily said once we had stopped laughing. She might have been over 5 years older than me, but I could already tell that we were going to be good friends.

'And don't mind Sam, he's just a little edgy about the bloodsucker being so close to his family. I laughed, and laced my fingers through hers.

Inside, sitting at the table was another guy, of a similar build to Sam, only shorter, and his muscles were more obvious as he wore no shirt.

I couldn't resist. Really. It wasn't fair on him, but I was just in that mood. You know, the one where nothing can go wrong, and yet that's the one where you always get into trouble?

Anyway, the next thing he knew, he was kneeling on the table, chasing his butt around like a dog chasing his tail.

See? I told you I couldn't resist.

Emily and I were once again doubled up in laughter, only this time we were joined by Sam's booming chuckles. Eventually I let him up. Of course, he was pretty angry, but after a while he saw the funny side of the situation, and join us, in rolling around on the floor, holding his sides with laughter.

'Did you?' he spluttered, trying to catch his breathe pointing at me. I nodded, and everyone cracked up again. It must have been about half an hour before we had all composed ourselves.

'Eliza,' Sam said when we had calmed down. 'Eliza, I'll admit that that was funny, but I want you to promise me that you won't ever do that again. It's odd enough having a bloodsucker on our lands, and we need to know that you won't abuse the trust we're placing in you. You must never use your powers on one of us unless asked.'

'Of course,' I replied. 'I understand that you're trusting me enormously, and putting faith in the thing your very nature tells you you should hate. I won't do anything unless asked, and, even then, nothing that would harm that person.'

'Well now that that's settled,' Sam said. 'What do you want to do?'

'Well I was wondering if you would take me hunting,' I said, and then burst out laughing again, at their faces. 'Oh my,' I gasped, trying to get myself back under control. 'I'm sorry, but I just had to do that. No, I want to go hunting . . . for human food. The Cullens don't have any in the house.'

We spent most of the rest of the evening shopping for food, and often laughing over some inconsequential point, just as you do when your in that mood. I received a few odd or even aggressive looks, but when they saw Sam, they instantly let up.

* * *

When I returned home, I placed all the shopping away with Edward, before he told e that Carlisle was waiting for me in his office.

'What did I do?' I asked. Edward smirked.

'Nothing,' He said. 'He um. . . got a letter from Aro today.'

'Oh,' I said, my face falling. Over the past few days, I had not heard good reports about this Aro and his Volturi. God, it was strange that I had only known about vampires for 2 days. To think that 2 days ago I didn't know that vampires existed, much less that I partly was one myself, was overwhelming. So I didn't think about it, and just took each day as it came, adjusting as quickly as I could. I would stop to think about all this later, when I had time.

When I knocked on Carlisle's office door, he called for me to come in, and I entered.

'Hey,' he said, looking up from his papers. He stood up and came round to give me a hug. It may had only been 2 days, but I really did consider these people family. Besides, I was just a hugger by nature.

'How was your day?' he asked.

'Alright,' I told him. 'I made some friends at school. Then felt the urge to bite them. Met the wolves, and made friends with them. By taking the mick out of them.' He chuckled, and sat back down, with me on his lap.

'Well as Edward has told you, I recieved a letter from Aro today. There is a list of dates to which you have to be present at his home in Volterra. You will spend all of your holidays here, and just one weekend a month there. However, there may be an event to which you much attend separate to your months.'

'Will you be with me?' I asked.

'For your first trip, yes, all of us will come with you. After that, Aro doesn't want to see us unless for a specific reason.'

'When's the first weekend?'

'In two days. We'll leave straight after school. Don't pack anything.'

* * *

_Okay guys, you know I don't often do footers, so this is important! Go on to my profile IMMEDIATELY! There is a poll there I need you to take. Even if you don't want to, this is important! The results from this will change the title of my fic. So please do it, or just have a look. Currently, I have 0 voters :( . SO please. Also, review. I only ever get 1 review from my sort of Beta reader. I need to know what you think! And I do know that people read this, so just take 2 secs and tell me what you think. G._


End file.
